swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Kion Kenobi
General Information Gender:Male Name:Kion Kenobi Race:Human Mother:Siri Homeworld:Naboo Age:25 Father: Obi-Wan Class:Paladin History Birth..And A Mysterious Family At birth he was seperated from his twin brother Darth Nova. They were seperated at birth because, obi-wan choose one to be a Jedi and one to be a Senator. Obi-Wan thought that it will be better they did not know they were brothers.Short after the death of there father his brother left the Jedi Order. Also Kion had just got promoted to Senator of Naboo. When he got promoted he inherated 80,000 ,and his brother did too. He wanted to learn about his family. Since he was the Senator of Naboo, he had alot of resouces. He found out about his famiily. He found out his bother left the Jedi Order. He found his father's will and it said. Obi-Wan's Will I want one of my sons to be a sentor:Kion I want one of my sons to be a jedi: Reion The rest of it was classified because he wanted no jedi to know of his son kion. Kion wanted to know who was this reion in the will.He looked at the Jedi files. Evenually he found it. It said Reion left the Jedi Order and turned Sith and changed his name to DARTH NOVA . He was wanted on 7 planets, even Naboo. After that Kion joined the Jedi Order, but Kion stopped being the Senator of Naboo,and he is on the search of finding his brother. Betrayals Kion had become one of the best Jedi Padawns ever. Kion wanted to become Jedi Knight, but the Council said no.After that Kion left the jedi Order and turned Exile. Kion was begining to feel sick of Exile. So he turned Dark Jedi to find a new master , but so far it has been in vain.Kion found the Lightning Holocron.His new mentor Master Kain gave him a Adegan Power Crystal for his old saber.With his new saber and holocron, he is looking for a master.No Dark Jedi Master would train him.So Kion turned Sith.So Kain could become his master.Soon After two years Kion found out he need to train by him self.So kion went to a diferent alternet dimention to train.When kion came back everything was different.Then he became a sith and fond a master but he went a way for training and came back.He hear about the reset and all the sith died.Then kion turned Ancient sith and change his name to ducis. LIGHTSIDE Ducis's old master from the lightside contacted him.He told him about his new group called the paladins.They are a group that do the greater good.These are the belevies. The beliefs of the Paladins: The Paladins despise the Jedi for the soul fact that the Jedi brainwashes their Padawans and their members into being emotionless. Whereas, the Paladins belief for a society to truly retain perfection, the essence of Freedom and Choice must be available to every member, and although they continue with Utopian beliefs of equality and stature, as well as a balance of emotion due to the Lightside, they allow members to leave as they please, and to have a choice in what they do. The lightside was really strong and it turned ducis to light.Also changed his name back to kion.Now he serves the paladins... Lightsaber and Force Form Lightsaber Form: Vaapad Force Form: Force Channel Apprentice Kenobi, Kion